


A Shove Off The Fence

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Sexual Tension, awkward moments, takes place between Tokyo training camps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Kuroo:You’ve got a point though. Maybe I should give you a call instead since we’re being so chatty?Daichi’s mouth dropped open, his mood flipping from content to frenzied in an instant. Texting was one thing, but there was a certain intimacy about talking on the phone. It could quickly become awkward, suffering from lulls in conversation and realizing they had nothing in common except volleyball. On one hand, there was still a lot he didn’t know about Kuroo and this was a golden opportunity to know him better. But there was a serenity in having a crush on someone you didn’t know well, living in some sort of rose-tinted bubble of fantasy.





	A Shove Off The Fence

Daichi dragged his feet into his house only to be met with an oppressive silence. He knew prior that his family would be out that evening for his little siblings’ soccer game (the traitors) but feeling the effect of the empty house was more jarring than he expected.

_At least I can have a bath to myself for once._

The thought was appealing considering bath time in the Sawamura household resembled a dolphin show at an aquarium, complete with the wave of water soaking any innocent spectators. He still hadn’t had dinner, however, and the thought of eating alone dragged his mood down even further.  With his stomach growling like some creature from the abyss, he had little choice but to shrug off his bag and jacket and shuffle into the kitchen.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket and immediately selected a playlist with some upbeat music. It was a relief to obliterate the silence and Daichi’s shoulders relaxed with the improved atmosphere. He rolled up his sleeves and set about making himself some delicious food.

His mind wandered while he cooked, mentally reviewing their training methods and what more they needed to accomplish before they went back to Tokyo. After their first training camp, it was evident how much they needed to work to catch up to the other teams, otherwise, there was no way they’d make it to Nationals.

Daichi pressed his lips together as he thought about what would happen if they didn’t make it. Before they had met Nekoma, he had desperately wanted to take the team all the way to Nationals, along with Suga and Asahi. But ever since he shook hands with Kuroo Tetsurou and they shared a challenging smile, he felt like his fate was sealed to meet Nekoma on the National stage. Now it wouldn’t be just disappointing to be defeated in the preliminaries, but it would unimaginable.

A text alert interrupted the stream of music, and Daichi left the stove to glance at his phone screen. Seeing the name Kuroo Tetsurou there instantly sped up his pulse and he thought it was strange that his thoughts seemed to reach through the cosmos to the other man all the way in Tokyo. He was certain the text was probably nothing, a question about the team or the next training camp.

**Kuroo:** Hey Sawamura, how’s your bod? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Daichi frowned at the words, clueless on how to respond. It was always like that with Kuroo, bordering on flirtatious but not enough that it made Daichi comfortable reciprocating. Not that the desire to wasn’t there. He thought Kuroo was attractive from the moment he met him, fascinated by his relaxed demeanor while knowing how much intelligence there was behind those heavy-lidded eyes. People like that always put Daichi on edge and while that did happen with Kuroo, it didn’t stop him from wanting to know him better.

Daichi put his phone down and contemplated what to say back while he made sure not to burn his dinner. He couldn’t hold off long, Kuroo would be able to see that he read it not that he was sitting there waiting for a response. _Same as always? Nah, too boring. A little lonely? Oh god, that’s desperate,_ he thought, his cheeks flushing with heat. Snatching the phone off the counter, he leaned against the cabinets and hovered his thumbs over his phone to type out a response.

**Daichi:** A little sore but can’t complain

He sighed and set the phone back down, determined not to hold his breath for a response. His answer was satisfactory, truthful but couldn’t be taken in the wrong way. A new text notification startled him, and he braced himself as he peered at the response.

**Kuroo:** Oh ho?? What were you doing to be so sore?

_That bastard._

**Daichi:** I would have thought that was obvious

**Kuroo:** You really know how to make a guy jealous Sawamura. Who did this to you?

**Daichi:** Volleyball. I’ve been playing volleyball like you’ve been playing volleyball and we’re working our butts off every day playing volleyball

**Kuroo:** Lol, calm down Captain Crow, I knew what you meant

Daichi growled and used more force than necessary as he stirred up his food and switched off the heat. He took his time putting food on his plate and getting his drink. There was no reason to rush back to a pointless conversation with Kuroo, even if amusement was creeping into his irritated mood. Sitting alone at the table was too much to bear, however, regardless that happy music was still playing from his phone. After a few bites, he picked his phone back up and typed a message.

**Daichi:** Is that all you wanted? To ask about my body?

**Kuroo:** Basically, I’m bored and I wanted to bother you

Daichi pursed his lips but that couldn’t stop them from turning up in a smile.

**Daichi:** Why are you bored? You have no one else to irritate?

**Kuroo:** Nah, Kenma’s busy with a video game tournament and my family’s all working or out of town

Daichi glanced at his watch, surprised that Kuroo’s family would be working at that time of night. Then again, there were plenty of careers that didn’t hold office hours.

**Daichi:** That’s a coincidence, my family’s busy tonight too. My siblings have a soccer game and they go on forever

**Kuroo:** Soccer?! Those traitors! Just kidding, I used to have fun playing soccer

**Daichi:** (ʘᗩʘ’)

**Kuroo:** Ha ha ha, come on, have you never played anything else?

**Daichi:** Not really, but I’m okay with them playing soccer. It would be different if it was basketball （╬ಠ益ಠ)

**Kuroo:** What the hell that looks just like you

**Daichi:** You’re a dick

**Kuroo:** I do not look like a penis, Sir

Daichi choked on his tea and set his glass down so he could cough into his arm and catch his breath. His coughing eventually turned into laughs and despite nearly dying, he was thoroughly enjoying his conversation with Kuroo. There was still no one sitting beside him as he ate his dinner, but the loneliness had entirely dissipated.

**Kuroo:** What are you doing right now?

**Daichi:** Eating

**Kuroo:** Wow that’s a surprise

**Daichi:** Dickhead

**Kuroo:** My head is not penis-shaped either Sawamura

**Daichi:** Debatable

**Kuroo:** GASP

**Daichi:** Lol but seriously aren’t you eating dinner?

**Kuroo:** I had some leftovers a little bit ago, now I’m just laying on my bed, staring at the ceiling and contemplating my existence

**Daichi:** Wow that sounds pathetic

**Kuroo:** Is it pathetic that I chose to fill my time talking with you? Really Sawamura, you should think better of yourself than that

**Daichi:** Aren’t your fingers getting tired?

**Kuroo:** Nah, I’m good at keeping my fingers going for a while ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Daichi rolled his eyes as he chuckled. He left Kuroo hanging and cleaned up his dishes, his cheeks growing sore from smiling so much. When he came back, he found that Kuroo had texted him again.

**Kuroo:** You’ve got a point though. Maybe I should give you a call instead since we’re being so chatty?

Daichi’s mouth dropped open, his mood flipping from content to frenzied in an instant. Texting was one thing, but there was a certain intimacy about talking on the phone. It could quickly become awkward, suffering from lulls in conversation and realizing they had nothing in common except volleyball. On one hand, there was still a lot he didn’t know about Kuroo and this was a golden opportunity to know him better. But there was a serenity in having a crush on someone you didn’t know well, living in some sort of rose-tinted bubble of fantasy.

Daichi closed his eyes, drawing in a deep breath and releasing it slowly. He was being silly and he was never one to get lost in fantasies when the real thing was attainable. Not that getting together with Kuroo was a possibility, but becoming friends at least was something that could happen.

**Daichi:** Sorry, I was cleaning up the kitchen. Yeah you can call if you want

As soon as the text was sent, he dropped his phone on the counter and stared at it. He paced around and chewed on his nail, waiting for the phone to do something other than play the fun pop music that was beginning to sound a little out of place with his anxiety growing. The music cut out and was replaced with his default ringtone, nearly sending Daichi into cardiac arrest. He did a quick stretch and breathed deeply before finally picking up the phone and answering it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Sa’amura,” Kuroo purred. “Doing the dishes, huh? You wearing an apron?”

Daichi could feel Kuroo’s devilish grin oozing into his voice. It was strange how it automatically affected him, relaxing Daichi’s muscles as if he was slipping into a steaming bath. At the same time, his heart raced erratically.

“No, I’m not wearing an apron. Though I did have one on when I was cooking.”

“Oh? What does it look like?”

“Plain and blue?”

“Booooring.”

“What should my apron look like?”

“Cute and frilly, obviously.”

“Well, the apron actually belongs to my mom and she’s not really the type to wear frilly things. I’m surprised you think I would be.”

“I think you’d look great in something like that.”

“Uh huh, what about you?”

“Hm? What about me?”

“What are you wearing?”

The words tumbled out of his mouth without him thinking about the meaning. It wasn’t until Kuroo fell silent that he thought about it, instantly wishing he was dead.

“No, shit, that’s not what I—”

“Nah, that’s fine. I, uh, was just caught off guard,” Kuroo chuckled. Daichi thought it might be his imagination, but Kuroo’s voice sounded slightly nervous. “I’m just wearing my Nekoma sweat pants and T-shirt. Super hot, right?”

Actually, it did. Daichi bit his lip, picturing Kuroo stretched out on his bed with his shirt riding up slightly to reveal his stomach.

“And you thought I was boring.”

“Oh? I can change into something else if you’d like.”

“Hmm, I doubt you’d have anything more interesting in your closet.”

Kuroo laughed, sounding more confident in his voice. Daichi was also feeling more comfortable with their conversation teetering on the fence between playful banter and blatant flirting.

“How do you know I haven’t got some kinky things to wear?”

Leave it to Kuroo to try shoving him off that fence. He could still back off, change the subject to a safer topic. Kuroo had a way of luring out another side of him though, one hidden deep inside that he was always afraid of tapping in to. Perhaps it was time to let go and allow himself to fall.

“You’re right, I don’t know. Do you have anything like that, Kuroo?”

He cringed even as he said it. _Shit, shit, shit, what’s wrong with me?_ On the other end of the line, Kuroo coughed and laughed nervously.

“Uh, no. Unfortunately, my wardrobe is rather dismal at the moment. Dad refuses to buy me nicer things until I’m done growing.”

“Tch, show off.”

Daichi sighed, relieve flowing off him as Kuroo laughed into his ear. Kuroo had changed the subject with ease, which was what he was hoping for, yet Daichi was also slightly disappointed. Perhaps all the flirtation was just to get a rise out of Daichi, and he didn’t want him to flirt back. _Oh well, if that’s what he wants out of this relationship, I can work with that. It’s not like I expected anything more,_ he thought, the lie sinking from his brain into the pit of his stomach. He checked the time, wincing at the late hour and dragged his feet upstairs to the bathroom.

“You never know, Sawamura, you might hit a late growth spurt.”

“Doubtful. It’s okay, I can use the height I’ve got to the best advantage.”

“Damn straight! You’re closer to the ground than everyone else and you can save things us taller folk can’t. Especially since you’re becoming an expert on flying falls.”

Daichi rolled his eyes, the familiarity of the banter not making it any less irritating. “You can laugh all you want now, Kuroo, but you’ll be crying when we kick your ass at Nationals.”

“Oh ho? Are you sure about that? You should start by trying to beat us next week at camp before even thinking about Nationals. What’s that noise?”

“The bathtub, I’m filling it up.”

“Oh… planning on taking a bath, are you?”

“That’s usually what one does after filling a tub. Which is why we’ll need to wrap this delightful conversation up soon.”

“What? Nooooooo!”

“Come on, you’ll find something else to do or someone else to bother. You can’t be that hopeless.”

“Yes, I can!”

Daichi snorted at his petulant tone. He balanced the phone between his cheek and shoulder as he started to peel his shirt up.

“Well, not much I can do about that. I need to take a bath.”

“Why can’t you just keep talking to me while you’re in there?”

Daichi froze with his shirt pooled around his neck, staring at the water he was about to slip into...naked.

“I don’t want to drop my phone in the water.”

“Put me on speaker phone. You said you were alone at the house, right?”

“Yes…”

“So, there’s no one you’ll be disturbing. Come on, Sawamura, don’t leave me alone!”

“Careful, Kuroo. Desperation isn’t the most attractive thing.”

“Really? I would have thought you were the type to enjoy begging.”

“Not usually,” He said, glancing up at the ceiling as he tried to picture any context that he would enjoy that. Visions swarmed his mind of Kuroo sweaty and panting, begging Daichi to help him. The phone slipped from between his shoulder and cheek and he scrambled to grab him before it hit the bath water below.

“Everything alright?” Kuroo asked when he finally got the phone back up to his ear.

“Yeah, it’s good. Just trying to get undressed.”

“Oh, yeah?” Kuroo asked, his voice cracking slightly.

“Yeah, that’s what I usually do when I bathe.”

“Ha, yeah, I know. Uh...so, are you going to let me stay on the line?”

Daichi’s breath shuddered as he fiddled with his pants. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and pulled his underwear down with them until they pooled at his feet. Kuroo’s breath was in his ear and he was naked, a combination that was already affecting him a little he noticed with embarrassment.

“We can keep talking. I’d hate for you to die of boredom, after all. Just give me a sec.”

Daichi set the phone on the shelf above the bathtub ledge, nestling it between two soap bottles. He slipped his shirt over his head and took a deep breath as he lowered himself into the warm, fragrant water. It eased the tension in his muscles and he sighed, tipping his head back against the edge of the tub. His eyes flickered up to the shelf at his phone and winced, the butterflies erupting in his stomach once again.

Wiping his hand on a towel, he reached up for his phone and held it to his ear and was immediately rewarded with the sound of Kuroo humming absentmindedly. He listened for a moment, his lips curling in a smile as he tried to place the song.

“Hm, not sure I know that one.”

“Oh! You’re back.”

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“Doesn’t sound like you’re on speaker.”

“I’m not, I’ll just be careful. Are you seriously just laying on your bed like a bum?”

“What’s wrong with that? You that kind of person who has to constantly be working?”

“No, I enjoy relaxing too. I usually have to be reading or watching something though.”

“You never just let your mind wander?”

“If I do that, I usually end up worrying about stuff I have no control over.”

“How pragmatic of you.”

“Well, you know me.”

Kuroo chuckled, sending shivers down Daichi’s spine. “Yeah, I do.”

_Does he? How much does he know?_

Daichi sat up and grabbed his washcloth, immersing it in the water and squeezing some soap on it. He kept the phone pinned between his shoulder and ear as he began lathering it up.

“Sounds like you’re moving around a lot,” Kuroo said, causing Daichi to pause in confusion. Before he could respond, the phone sounded like it was being muffled and he heard a faint groan from the other end. Daichi bit his lip to keep from laughing. It relieved many of his worries knowing that Kuroo was being just as awkward as he was.

“Yeah, well, I’m trying to wash myself.”

“Yeah?” Sly Kuroo suddenly made a reappearance. “What are you using?”

“What do you mean? A washcloth and soap?”

“Hmm, does it feel good?”

Daichi could no longer hold back, dropping the washcloth in the water and laughing into his palm.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“Just having fun. Come on, Sawamura, play with me!”

“Oh, you want me to play with you?” He replied, keeping his voice low and suggestive. His smirk widened after a couple beats of silence and his eyebrows shot up when Kuroo cleared his throat.

“Uh, yeah… that’s definitely what I want.”

Daichi squirmed in the tub, biting his lip to avoid making any excited noises. He had to play it cool, there was no way he was going to let Kuroo unravel him first.

“Alright, then yeah. Washing myself feels _really_ good,” He said, picking up the washcloth and squeezing the water out so Kuroo could hear the trickle.

“Make sure you scrub on all those hidden places. No cutting corners, Sa’amura.”

Daichi rolled his eyes and squeezed a bit more soap on the cloth. As he rubbed it over his shoulder, he grabbed the phone with his other hand so he could flex his neck with a moan.

“Whoa… enjoying yourself?” Kuroo chuckled.

“Yeah, it feels good rubbing it on my aching muscles.”

“Aw, pity I’m not there right now. I give legendary massages.”

Daichi closed his eyes, picturing Kuroo’s long fingers in his mind. He gulped as he imagined them skimming lightly over his skin and then kneading into certain areas.

“I wish you were too. I could use a little help working out the kinks.”

He leaned back and ran the cloth over his chest and down, leaving trails of suds over his flexed stomach. It was enjoyable talking with Kuroo and playing their game of double entendres. The words were flowing easier the longer he simmered in the bath and his inhibitions melted away.

As the cloth dipped below his belly button, Daichi slowed his movements as he debated going lower. He needed to clean himself but Kuroo was still on the phone with him and touching himself in any way with the sound of his breath tickling into his ear. He wasn’t sure how he could face him in person after that. It was only then that Daichi realized it had been a while since Kuroo had said anything.

“You still there, Kuroo? You didn’t fall asleep on me, did you?”

“What? No, I’m still here, sorry,” He said quickly, his voice hurried and a little raspy.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I was just listening.”

“Listening? I wasn’t saying anything.”

“No, but um, you were making little noises that sounded… nice?”

The water was starting to cool, but suddenly Daichi’s skin was burning. He cleared his throat and ran the washcloth over his thigh instead of his more sensitive areas that were tingling for attention.

“Nice? Like how?”

“I don’t know, like little hums and sighs. It’s nice hearing you relax for once, you always seem so uptight.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

They both chuckled in unison, Daichi’s deep laugh blending with Kuroo’s more sinister one. It wasn’t often they were on the same page, instead of one antagonizing the other. Daichi couldn’t help but wonder what if would be like for them both to work together toward a common goal.

“Alright, maybe I can be a bit stressed usually. It’s hard preparing for graduation, applying to schools and trying to whip my problem children into shape.”

“Yeah, I thought I had monsters, but you have it way worse.”

“Thanks,” Daichi replied dryly.

“Don’t worry, Sawamura. No one’s better equipped to handle them than you. You just need to have a little time to yourself as well and release your tension.”

“Any tips on doing that? Unfortunately, you’re too far to give me a massage,” Daichi said playfully and automatically regretted it when Kuroo didn’t respond right away.

“Well, we can take care of that next week when you come to Tokyo.” Kuroo’s voice was like honey and instead of relieving Daichi’s nerves, it multiplied them. “But you need something right now to help you out.”

“Honestly? This bath has felt like a godsend.”

“Good. Has it relieved all your tension entirely? Or do you still feel a bit... pent-up?”

“Hmm, depends what you mean by pent-up.”

“When’s the last time you jacked off?”

Daichi burst out laughing, the sound of it echoing off the tile walls.

“Wow, you really went there.”

“Come on, we’ve been dancing around the subject this whole time. It’s a natural thing and you’re probably overdue for a little release, am I right?”

“Ugh… you’re not wrong.”

“Best to get it done while the family’s out right?”

“Yeah, that’s a good point. Good night, Kuroo.”

“What?!”

“Good night.”

“I heard you, but whyyyyy?”

“I’m sorry, did you think I was going to jack-off with you on the phone?”

“Why not?”

“Are you serious?”

“Completely! We all do it, so what’s the big deal?”

“Have you ever listened to someone while they were doing it?”

“Maybe a bit on accident, it’s too embarrassing to stick around.”

“Exactly, so why are you even suggesting it.”

“I don’t know, I felt like we were having a bonding moment.”

“When people bond, it’s not usually while listening to the other masturbate.”

“Why conform to everyone else’s standards. You and I are on a completely different plane, Sawamura, and you know it.”

Daichi rubbed his palm down his face, laughing silently against his damp skin. As his fingers slid past his chin, he dropped his hand into the water and sighed.

“Kuroo, seriously. Are you just teasing me or do you actually want to stay on the phone and listen?”

“I… don’t want to do anything to make you uncomfortable. You can hang up and things will still be cool between us, don’t worry about that. But yeah, I wouldn’t mind doing this with you.”

It wasn’t the most alluring speech Kuroo could have given. He stammered over his words and his nervousness was evident. For Daichi, it was the deciding fact that made him utter the most unimaginable word possible.

“Okay.”

“O-Okay?”

“I’ve never done it with anyone listening, so no guarantees I’ll be able to, you know.”

“That’s understandable, no pressure, okay? Let’s just start with what you usually do to get in the mood. Do you usually do it in the tub or in your bed?”

“In my bedroom after everyone goes to bed. Less chance of my siblings walking in.”

“Oooh yeah, that’s understandable. But they're not there now, right? Do you feel comfortable in the tub?”

“Yeah, it’s warm and comfortable,” He said as he leaned back and stretched out. Closing his eyes, he drew in a deep breath and released it slowly, willing himself to calm down.

“That’s right, Sawamura, relax. Have you washed down there yet?”

“No, not yet.”

“Go ahead and do that. Don’t scrub too hard, keep your touch light.”

Daichi licked his lips and fished around in the soapy water until his fingers brushed against the soft fibers of his washcloth. He pressed it against his lower stomach and began to rub it in circles across his skin. Obediently he didn’t wash too hard and with him already half-hard, the delicate touch filled him with even more anticipation. He sighed as the cloth stroked over his cock and below, running over his balls.

“That’s good, Sawamura,” Kuroo praised as if he could see Daichi floating in the tub. “Now, I want you to use your hand.”

Daichi lifted the washcloth and wrung it out, draping it over the edge of the tub once most of the water had dripped free.

“Use my hand? Be specific, Kuroo.”

Kuroo’s chuckle sent shivers across Daichi’s skin. “Very well. Take your hand and start running it over your skin. Let your fingertips stroke lightly and if they hit a particularly sensitive area, give it a deeper rub.”

Daichi took a moment to switch the phone to his other ear, flexing his neck to work out the kink. He did as he was told, allowing his hand to explore his body. There was no expectation of it feeling amazing, after all, it was his own hand touching his own body. It was familiar and already done. But with his eyes shut, swathed in the warm water with Kuroo’s breath in his ear, it no longer felt like his own hand. It was almost as if Kuroo himself was pressing into his back, his long fingers stroking across his shivering skin.

The very thought of that sent all the blood in his body straight into his dick. His breath shuddered and his hand automatically began to move toward his groin.

“You’re not getting too far ahead, are you?”

“What do you mean?” Daichi asked, coughing since his voice sounded raspy.

“Keep that hand away from Little Sawamura.”

“Why, isn’t the point to touch it?”

“Not right away, let it build up first.”

“It’s not doing too bad.”

Kuroo let out a surprised laugh and even though Daichi was embarrassed he loved how genuine it was.

“I’m flattered but I’d like to take my time with you.”

“Well, the bath is starting to get cold and my family won’t be out forever.”

Kuroo huffed out a sigh. “Fine, but next time we’re doing it my way.”

_Next time…_

“Alright Impatient-san, run those rough fingers down your body and stroke down your shaft. Don’t wrap them around just yet.”

“How do you know my fingers are rough?” Daichi asked as he grazed his fingers across his hips and ran them down his length.

“Because I’ve felt them, every time we shake hands. I know they’re thick and calloused, with a terrifying amount of strength behind them.”

“Hm, you like it though?” Daichi asked, his filter completely disintegrating as his cock began to twitch.

“Yeah, I do. I’ve definitely thought about what it would be like to feel them on me, in a different capacity than a handshake. Go ahead and wrap your hand around the head, start pushing down slowly.”

Daichi moaned before he could hold it back. He wanted to start pumping as soon as he felt the heat of his palm and the excruciatingly slow friction. But he behaved, nearly biting a hole in his lip as he dropped his fist toward the base of his shaft.

“If I had my hands on you, where would you want them, Kuroo?”

“Hmm, you do like specifics, don’t you? God, um, I’ve thought of you running them through my hair and giving it a good tug.” _Shit… so have I._ “I want to feel them digging all over my back.”

“That would take me all day, you’ve got a _long_ back.”

 Kuroo laughed again, a bit more breathlessly than before. Daichi couldn’t help but wonder if he was enjoying it too, or if he was just wanting to direct him.

“It’s not the only place I’m long, Sawamura.”

Daichi snorted and began pumping his hand a bit more. “I can imagine, considering your arms and legs go on forever. Mmm, it’s impressive.”

“Don’t be so jealous. I personally admire the curves of your body.”

“You make me sound like a woman.”

“Ha! That’s not how I mean it, you’ve got a lot of muscle which has a way of curving. The slight dips in your thighs, the roll of your shoulders. You have no idea how much I want to run my hands over your ass and give it a good squeeze.”

“Are you saying I’m thick?” Daichi grumbled despite feeling another surge of excitement from Kuroo’s words.

“In all the right ways, trust me. What are you doing right now?”

“I’m, uh, pumping my hand up and down.”

“Hm, slow it down for a sec. That’s right, and when you get to the top, run your thumb over your head.”

A whimper escaped Daichi’s throat before he could stop it and he nearly missed the hitch of Kuroo’s breath on the other end of the phone.

“Shit, don’t hold your voice back. It’s just you and me here, be as loud as you want.”

“I--I’ve never been loud before.”

“Then it’s about time you experience it. Start moving your hand a little faster. Just a bit but hold a steady rhythm.”

Daichi’s breaths were coming out heavier as he pumped his hand. For once in his life, he didn't stifle his moans and the experience was electrifying. It wasn’t just that his voice bounced off the bathroom tiles and if someone walked in the house, they could probably hear him downstairs. It was Kuroo Tetsurou listening to his most vulnerable voice and whispering soft encouragements into his ear. His voice was losing its sly and provocative nature, edging on desperation.

It filled Daichi with a rush of pride and possessiveness, believing that he was perhaps one of the few to ever hear him sound like that. It was his wish that he would be the only one, but he wouldn’t dwell on those kinds of thoughts. He was living right in the moment, his mind growing hazy with lust as he imagined what lewd things he could be doing if Kuroo was present there with him.

Eventually, all conversation died out between them. It was a runaway train of action and shuddering breaths, sensations skyrocketing through his body as all coherent thoughts dwelled on Kuroo doing the same thing in his bedroom all the way in Tokyo. The vision was pushing him over the edge and Daichi knew he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Sh-Shit, Kuroo… I can’t hold out.”

“Me neither. Go a bit faster, I need to hear your voice when you cum, _Daichi_.”

Daichi squeezed his eyes shut, every muscle in his body clenching as he finally reached climax. His fist kept moving over his shaft as white swirled into the bathwater, his voice crying out whether he wanted to or not. It was by far the best sexual experience of his life, his body falling limp in the water as his brain refocused. He fluttered his eyes and looked around the bathroom, squinting in the bright light as he remembered that he was still technically alone. There was a pang of embarrassment and loneliness until he heard several deep breaths in his ear.

“Holy shit, Sawamura… that was hot.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh as well as the negative feelings that had slipped in so quickly.

“Yeah, that was amazing. But I thought I heard you call me Daichi a minute ago, I’m already back to Sawamura?”

“That’s what you get for not screaming out my given name like I was hoping.”

“Maybe I was saving that for _next time_. If you can make me scream, that is.”

“What the hell? Are you suddenly some sort of lust demon in disguise?”

Daichi laughed, relieved that Kuroo couldn’t see how flushed his face was. “No, but perhaps you bring it out in me.”

“Fuck, way to make me feel like a god.”

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.”

“And just like that, you cut my dick off.”

Daichi laughed again and shivered from a cool draft. The water wasn’t as warm as it was and while it hadn’t been a problem when blood was pumping fast through his body, he was starting to feel chilled. He started draining the water and stood up, quickly grabbing a towel to drape over himself as goosebumps fluttered over his skin.

“You getting out of the bath?”

“Yeah, it’s about time that I do and considering what I just did in the water I wasn’t about to get any cleaner.”

“Hmm, that’s a nice mental picture,” Kuroo said, inciting another rush of heat to flood Daichi’s cheeks at the sincerity of his voice. “How do you feel now?”

“Really, um, relaxed. Satisfied.”

“Good, my work here is done, I guess… not that I want to end the call. I mean, if you have to go, I’ll understand.”

“Wow, I’m always amazed at how quickly you go from a sultry devil to a nervous wreck.”

“One of my specialties, actually.”

“That’s okay, I like it. And we can keep talking although I may have to put the phone down, so I can get dressed. I’d like to get to know you better, beyond experiencing mutual masturbation, of course.”

Kuroo laughed and coughed at the same time, and Daichi couldn’t stop smiling as he yanked on his underwear and a warm pair of sweats.

“Yeah, sorry about skipping a few steps there. Honestly, I didn’t plan for that to happen when I called you.”

“Why did you call me?”

“Well, I was being honest when I said I was bored and wanted to bother you. You’re fun to bother, Sawamura.”

“You’re very good at bothering me, Kuroo.”

“Thank you. I also wanted to know you better and for some reason, it’s just natural to flirt with you.”

“You don’t flirt with everyone?” Daichi asked, keeping his voice casual even as his stomach gripped in anticipation of Kuroo’s answer. He relaxed as soon as Kuroo barked out a laugh.

“No way, I’m kind of a mess with that sort of thing. Besides, it’s not often I take such an interest in another person. Is… is that okay?”

Daichi had it bad for Kuroo before. He knew it and there was no denying it. It was a dream come true to have such an intimate moment with him, even if they were separated by a great distance and could only hear each other through their phones. But it was the vulnerability in Kuroo’s voice as he asked that simple question that shoved Daichi off the cliff, unable to grip onto any hope of not falling desperately in love with a rooster-headed city boy who had the body of a god and the dorkiest personality in existence.

“It’s more than okay. It’s more than I even hoped for.”

Kuroo released a breath that Daichi didn’t realize he was holding and laughed softly. “Happy to hear it, Sawamura.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nearly didn't get this written b/c I got stuck on a teeny tiny detail that doesn't even matter and went back and forth on, lol. Through sheer determination, I finished this little piece of kurodai smutness that I have been thinking about for months. Hope you all enjoyed it (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  
> Also... this may have a potential continuation, haven't decided yet


End file.
